horrorrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Matthews Remake
Eric Matthews has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Top Cop Eric Matthews was born on August 17th, 1969 in Los Angeles, California. After graduating from high school, he enrolled in college and became a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department. He earned a very respectable reputation and was known for being fearless in the line of duty. He was once honored as a Top Cop, and his personal life good too, with his wife Michelle and their son Daniel. Then something went wrong. Eric became brash and reckless and began abusing his power. He started planting false evidence to obtain convictions for no reason other than simply having a personal disliking of certain people, and began to employ excessive force when arresting suspects. He also started an extra-marital affair with his partner, Detective Andrea Kerry, which eventually led to him divorcing from Michelle and losing custody of Daniel. Eric's disorderly conduct became worse; he even once broke a reporter's jaw with a flashlight and at one point gunned down an unarmed suspect. All of these controversial incidents disgraced Eric's reputation, and it was only further tarnished when it was revealed that he had one suspect imprisoned for a false drug charge, the charge's falseness revealed after the fact. Eric and Kerry were both suspended from the force. Eric was reduced to doing mostly desk work. Little did Eric know that his past would come back to haunt him. The Jigsaw Case Eric was called in by his superiors to assist with the Jigsaw investigation, now being headed by Detective Kerry, taking over the case for the late David Tapp. Eric went in to identify the corpse of a young man who was found by asbestos cleaners in the city sewers. The victim was believed to have been killed by one of Jigsaw's contraptions, a Venus Flytrap Death Mask, as the VHS tape found at the crime scene revealed. Eric identified the victim as Michael Rosenberg, an informant who helped him to obtain the information he needed to frame and arrest the people that he did, Eric identifying Michael by his tattoo on his leg. Eric was about to leave the crime scene, when a message that had been left for him was found, telling him to "look closer." And he would; the Flytrap Mask had a Wilson Steel logo on it, Wilson Steel only having one steel mill in Los Angeles, in the Downtown district and the mill having long been out of operation. With a SWAT team ready, Eric and Kerry led them to Wilson Steel. As they entered, some SWAT operatives had a deadly run-in with a knee-snapping contraption on the staircase and an electrified cage. Eric, Kerry and other SWAT operatives went upstairs, finding Jigsaw's lair, before finding Jigsaw himself. Jigsaw's Game Eric and his SWAT team cornered Jigsaw, the ailing killer wheelchair-bound and looking like he would die at any minute. Jigsaw was handcuffed and about to be detained, when he told Eric about his "problem," motioning over to a series of monitor screen in a caged-off area of the workshop, full of many of Jigsaw's disturbing contraptions and various tools and items. Upon unveiling the tarp that covered the monitors, Eric and the rest could see footage being transmitted from a decrepit house somewhere. Eric could see on the monitors that eight people were trapped, one of whom he recognized as his son, Daniel. Eric and Daniel's relationship had crumbled apart, after Eric failed to win custody of him and Daniel had been in trouble for stealing. Eric felt enraged upon seeing his son's life endangered and confronted Jigsaw, who told him of son's predicament. "He has about two hours, until the gas creeping into his nervous system begins to break down his body tissue begins to break down his body tissue and he begins to bleed from every orifice he has. Oh yes... there will be blood." Jigsaw told Eric, smiling evilly. Eric became frustrated and asked John where Daniel was, Jigsaw saying that Daniel was in a "safe place." Jigsaw also told Eric that he wanted a little of Eric's time to talk with him. Eric initially refused, but Kerry persuaded him to do so, Eric reluctantly agreeing. Eric began to talk with Jigsaw, secretly hiding a walkie-talkie near John's desk for Kerry and other officers to hear. Jigsaw told Eric that he wanted to play a game and that the rules were for Eric to sit down and talk with him, and that if he did that he would find Daniel in a "safe and secure state." Jigsaw introduced himself by his real name, John, and he conversed with Eric for a good while. John told Eric about his philosophy on life and how he viewed most people as being ungrateful for their lives, and often reflected on Eric's own troubled past as a corrupt and disorderly police officer. John told Eric about how his work started, after John barely survived a suicidal plunge off of a cliff, after he had become diagnosed with cancer. John told Eric how his work was intended to help people appreciate life. Eric tried to convince John to end the game and hand over Daniel to him, telling him he would be doing a good deed by doing so, but John refused. Breaking Point Eric became increasingly frustrated and volatile, as more of John's victims started dying in gruesome and painful ways. Eric began to lose his temper and Kerry suggested that he threaten to destroy some of John's work to try to make him end the violence, John seeming to relish what was occurring. Eric took Kerry's suggestion and destroyed sketches and prototypes that John had built, and destroyed some papers he had as well. John warned Eric that his violent temper wouldn't save Daniel and he further taunted him by reflecting more on his past, Eric reaching his boiling point by then. Just as Eric left John, John revealed to Eric through the walkie-talkie he had hidden that he had something for Eric to see, Kerry and Rigg finding it in a drawer inside the monitor area. They found folders containing the mugshots and police reports of the seven people that Eric had framed and arrested for false charges, all seven of whom were now in the house with Daniel. Eric had had enough by this point, after seeing that Daniel and Amanda Young were being hunted down by Xavier Gonzalez, who had gone on a violent rampage inside the house. Eric confronted John and viciously beat him, breaking his finger and inflicting other severe injuries. In fear of suffering more fatal injuries, John agreed to take Eric to the house. Eric took John with him and took him inside one of the police vans, driving him to the address that John had given him. He eventually arrived, John handing him the key to enter, and Eric proceeded into the house, desperate to find Daniel alive. "Hello Eric..." Armed with his standard-issue pistol and using a flashlight to help guide him, Eric entered the old Traphouse, seeing it was darkened. When he came upon the corpse of Laura Mitchell, nearby he found a picture of him with Daniel, taken when the two had gone for vacation to New York City, with the words "Father And Son" written behind the picture. He then found his way to the starting room of the Traphouse, where he found the corpse of Jonas Palmer. It was also there that he found the hatchdoor in the floor leading to the sewers. Eric went down the small staircase that led into the sewers and walked down to dark and dank tunnels, eventually making his way to an old industrial bathroom, the same one where Dr. Gordon had his ordeal with Adam just months earlier. It was here that the decomposed corpses of Adam Faulkner and Zep Hindle were found, along with Xavier's freshly slain corpse. When Eric approached the bathtub, a figure wearing a pig mask and black robe suddenly jumped out and stabbed him in the leg with a syringe filled with a sedative. Eric fell asleep within seconds, and awoke a short while later, with a tape player next to him. He played the tape, and learned that Amanda Young was John's accomplice the entire time, and that she would continue his work after he eventually died from his cancer. Eric tried to escape from the bathroom, but his right foot was manacled to a nearby pipe, escape impossible for him. After the tape ended, Amanda appeared at the open bathroom door, sliding it shut and trapping him inside the old bathroom, leaving him to die... or so she thought. Desperate Decision Eric's gun and flashlight had both been left close to him, and je untied his right boot and used it to bring both items close to him. He checked his pistol, only to find out that Amanda had emptied the bullets from it. He tossed the empty pistol aside in frustration, and used his flashlight to see the pipes he was chained to. He tried breaking free but the chain was too strong. He used the flashlight's light to locate a pistol-grip hacksaw, which had been used by Dr. Gordon to saw off his foot and unknown to Eric, that Daniel had used to kill Xavier. Eric took a hold of the hacksaw and tried sawing through his chain, when the chain proved to be too strong for the hacksaw to sever. Eric became frustrated and desperate, and shined his flashlight around the bathroom, when he located Dr. Gordon's severed right foot and saw it inside a manacle. A chilling realization dawned on Eric when he realized what he had to do, positioning the hacksaw to his right ankle to saw it off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and instead tossed the hacksaw aside in frustration. He looked around some more, spotting a broken and bloody toilet tank lid near Adam's corpse. The lid gave him an alternative to sawing off his foot, no less painful, but somewhat more preferable. Bracing himself, he brought the lid down hard onto his foot and repeatedly smashed it, enduring intolerable agony with each new smash. After smashing his foot about ten times, he broke it and was able to slide his foot out of the manacle and make his way out of the bathroom. "You're not Jigsaw, bitch!" Eric hobbled through the sewer tunnels, using his flashlight for better visibility and using a broken pipe as a makeshift crutch. He searched the sewers for Daniel, when he heard that Amanda was still in the tunnels and nearby. He eventually spotted Amanda and took her by surprise when he started to club her with the pipe, when she got out of the way in time and he accidentally struck a steam pipe, sending some steam flying in his face and eyes. He quickly resumed his assault against Amanda, repeatedly beating her even after she kicked in his destroyed right foot. Eric didn't give up though, biting her on her leg and throwing her hard onto a nearby wall. Eric demanded to the beaten Amanda where Daniel was, Amanda refusing to give Eric the answer. Eric just continued to slam her against the wall before he tossed her aside. Eric then reached behind the back-rim of his pants for a bloody hunting knife that he found on Xavier's corpse back inside the bathroom and had taken, taking the knife out. He demanded again to know where Daniel was, when Amanda retaliated by kicking in his damaged foot again, causing Eric to topple aside. Amanda got up and left the agonized Eric behind, when he insulted her by shouting after her "You're not Jigsaw, bitch!" Amanda was deeply hurt and offended by the insult, and turned back to finish him off, when she left him for dead and left the sewers. Eric was lost inside the sewer tunnels for quite some time and the pain from his broken foot was unbearable, but eventually he found his way out of the sewers and back into the streets. Eric managed to locate the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, where doctors immediately rushed him into the emergency room and placed him under anesthetics, as his foot was amputated and fluids were injected into his body from his exhaustion. After spending some time in the hospital recovering (and unaware that he was a missing person, the doctors also unaware), he was discharged. With a prosthetic foot given to him by his doctors, the foot replacing his amputated and non-functioning right foot, Eric laid low and planned his vengeance against John Kramer and Amanda Young. Laying Low For a while, Eric laid low, planning his own personal quest for vengeance against John and Amanda. He gathered what information and intel that he could, making it his personal crusade to have them both apprehended. He re-surfaced soon when news reports reported that Jigsaw had struck again and was seemingly dead this time, someone named Jeffrey Denlon being Jigsaw's next victim. It was reported that Jeff was having his daughter Corbett treated at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, and it was then that Eric realized that he could get potentially valuable information from Jeff. Eric made his way to Angel Of Mercy, where he found Jeff, who was being questioned by some officers at the hospital over his ordeal. Eric was greeted by the shocked officers, Eric having been a missing person for a while. Eric asked Jeff about what he knew, Jeff claiming that he killed Kramer by sawing his throat open with a powersaw and almost killed Amanda when he had brought her to the hospital. He claimed that Amanda gave him the address and key to save his daughter Corbett, who was being held captive in a room somewhere in an abandoned warehouse at 213 Stygian Street, which had been Kramer's original hideout. Amanda had gone missing from the hospital and was wanted for questioning, and Eric continued to ask Jeff questions regarding what he knew, when the officers at the scene informed both Eric and Jeff that the police were ready to search the meat plant location that Jeff had told them about, where his ordeal had occurred. Eric and Jeff went off to the scene. Grisly Remains Eric and Jeff were both transported to the scene of the meat plant that Jeff claimed his ordeal had occurred. Numerous officers and SWAT operatives led by Eric's comrade and close friend Sergeant Rigg were at the scene, leading the way inside. Jeff found the remains of his wife Lynn Denlon, her head completely decimated by the Shotgun Collar that she had worn, but to his horror and Eric's, Kramer's body was nowhere to be found, and they both learned that he wasn't dead yet: Eric found a prosthetic throat with a blood bladder underneath at the scene, Jeff having sawed through a prosthetic throat during his attack on John. The police at the scene uncovered another gruesome sight, when the remains of Timothy Young (unrelated to Amanda) were discovered stapped to a hideous contraption that Kramer had called The Rack, a large industrial device resembling a crucifix. Timothy's remains were twisted inside the device, and the corpse of Judge Halden was found inside the same room, Halden having been killed by a shotgun blast to his head. Eric felt sickened by what he saw at the scene along with the rest of the investigators and police. Outside Help While at the scene, Eric got help from James Willis, an F.B.I. agent who had been assigned to assist with the Jigsaw case. Also arriving to help with the case was Frank Black, a retired F.B.I. profiler who had come out of retirement to assist with the case and offer psychological profiles of Kramer and Amanda. Jeff was being questioned by Rigg and Black for what he had experienced, growing suspicious from learning that he had left the three victims in his test to die in their traps, though Jeff insisted that he had tried to save them but it had been too late. Eric had asked Frank at the scene to develop a profile of Kramer and Young, Frank managing to develop a partial profile of Kramer that was helpful, but not able to do much with Young as he had little to work with regarding her. Regular Appearance Eric usually wears casual clothes. He stands five feet ten inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds. He has short brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly round face. His body type is average with a bit of muscle. His right foot is a prosthetic that he had put in place following his amputation. Trademark Gear Eric usually carries a nickel-plated pistol and other police/detective equipment, such as a flashlight and a badge.